Twisted Eternity
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: War-torn Konoha... One kunoichi is transformed and left in the dark as to what she had become. Three years spent in isolation.. The discovery of further dark secrets leads her to the brink of insanity, where she is reunited with her alleged 'dead' love...


**a/n: I fucking hate myself right now... too many plot bunnies are making their way into my mind, and are becoming more than just a 'nuisance'. And I apologise for the awfully long summary before you get around to reading it! Well, I hope you guys like this one, anyways... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

_Summary (full): Haruno Sakura was unwillingly left with a fate far worse than death itself, unsheathed upon her in the midst of a shinobi war... forced to remain frozen forever in time itself... three years after the incident, she stumbles across a clan of the same creatures as she, and bands together with them in the hopes of finding a way to reverse the irreversible; little did she realise that she would end up encountering a man that she had thought dead, nor did she expect him to use his position of power to manipulate her into destroying his enemies whilst under his care... What is to become of the two entirely different entities when they are paired together in the most unlikely of circumstances? Or is this man more than he appears to be?_

**NOTE: This will have supernatural themes, so be wary—you have been warned.**

_

* * *

_

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Twisted Eternity**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon Fanfic_

* * *

P r o l o g u e

* * *

The pain that coursed through her body was unbearable... like she was being torn apart and eaten from the inside out, her cells and fibrous tissue becoming the meal for the toxin that no one could see... but only _she_ would be the one to know of this fact... but she could not speak... she had no will to, no voice to carry out her request, her _demand_...

The agony that was gradually eating away at her saw to that.

She could feel the life fading quickly from her mangled corpse, her life's blood pooling around her for all to see... being a medic nin, she knew that with the five and a half litres almost completely diminished and depleted, that she only had minutes, no, seconds more to live; but she would not notice it.

Life was like standing in suspended animation—one minute you know that you were alive and well, living it up to the fullest degree with much zest within yourself, to the transition of death, where you pass on peacefully, where no person could venture unless prepared for the journey; all life must be fulfilled and whole before one could move on to the other side in peace.

But there was no peace for her.

All there was was torment, blood, tears and a burning pain so awful that she swore that if the blood loss didn't take her away, then _it_ would.

She had always imagined her death to be a peaceful thing, something unclouded and unjudged by all that had ever had the good graces to have introduced themselves to her over her many years of life... they had seemed like many, at least, at a time... but ideally never enough.

She was still young, barely out of the 'springtime of youth' as one man used to constantly say to her and her friends, yet she was being taken by whatever God saw fit to end her miserable existence... it was a funny thing, actually... at one point in time, she was _sure_ that she had been jovial, happy... but that never truly came to be a distinct reality.

Not without _him_ in her life, not after he was taken away from her, _again_.

But not in the way the ensured that he was alive and well, walking, living, _breathing_ under the same sky that she saw every day of her young life.

No... this time, he had been taken away from her permanently, stripped of his place in the world and torn away like a fragile leaf being carried away with the wind.

He had been put to rest, allowing him to finally join his family in whatever afterlife there was after death, whatever safe-haven he had left to turn to; it seemed pleasantly bittersweet to her, actually.

The fact that even after spending so long _hating_, he _finally_ had his chance to revert back to simply _loving_ another creature, showering them with all those feelings and words un-exchanged and left unsaid all those years ago; his soul was finally free of its life-long carried burden.

He was _free_.

And thus, so was she.

In fact, as long as there was an afterlife with _him_ in it, she didn't mind death at all.

She would endure the pain, live it out knowing that it was a sign that she was still living, but barely stuck in the in-between; she would die unafraid and with a smile on her face, all because she knew that surely, somewhere within the vast clusters of stars of time and space itself, she would finally be reunited with the man she loved with her entire being.

She drew in one last, final breath, before she felt her racing heart come to a standstill; all the blood was drained from her... she was gone... she was free.

That is, she thought she had been.

But she had been _wrong_.

* * *

Chapter 1

Conversion

* * *

Haruno Sakura gazed stolidly at the panicked shinobi below, her emerald orbs darkening to a startling shade of forest green as she watched the people run like headless chickens; the pinkette felt the hunger rise in her throat, clawing away at her insides as she continued to observe their odd behaviour.

It was a strange thing; from teetering on the edge of oblivion and no return to suddenly awakening as something else entirely, something that was _not_ her... it was a hazy reality indeed.

In fact, Sakura did not remember much about how she had managed to survive, or what had caused her to become so dangerously close to death in the first instance, but all she knew was that she had been left with an undeniable thirst to quench.

She had no idea what was calling to her so persuasively, but whatever it was, it was really starting to gnaw away at her; it felt as if hot lead had been forcefully shoved down her throat, burning the inner cavern of her larynx and windpipe until it was an insatiable, agonising need, _desire_—but what, exactly, was it that she craved _so_ badly?

If the rosette could take a wild guess, she would assume that they had something extremely delicious on them, so much so that it persuaded her to make chase, Sakura soaring through the trees at a speed she never thought possible for a ninja of her calibre; not that she was bad in any way, shape or form, not at all—being Tsunade-sama's student entitled her to be as such, although her knack for agility and speed had never been a thing that she could muster, not with her bust size anyways.

The scalding need to intake something, _anything_, was almost maddening, Sakura able to hear the wild thrumming beat of her own heart pulsating in her ears like a drug; she felt herself acting of her own accord as she fell from the tall oak tree, her reflexes astounding as she leapt from branch to branch, her eyes trained on the bare flesh of one of the running ninja, one of a country that she did not recognise, not with the mouth-watering odour suddenly filling the air and wafting excessively into Sakura's awaiting nostrils.

It was all too much for her to take in; without much thought on her part, the pinkette darted forward so quickly that the shinobi had no time to register her movements, Sakura hauling the brawny man up with ease as she weaved her way through the trees, finally slamming him into a cliff face with her hand gripping his throat, head cocked to the side as she tried to figure out what it was exactly that she wanted of him.

Said man looked small, frightened, his squinty sienna orbs wide and bulbous as he attempted to swallow through her grip, but only ended up gagging and choking on whatever air he had left in his lungs; he was sure to be asphyxiated now.

_'What is it...? What is it that I want...? Tell me!' _

Sakura screamed internally, her instincts taking over all logical reasoning that she had had left within her; letting her grip loosen till the man ended up a crumpled pile on the ground, the rosette snapped down until she straddled his hips, her hands weaving through his sweat-greased hair and clawing at his scalp, a terrified yelp leaving his lips as he watched the predator descend in on its prey.

Blood splattered all over the forest walls, painting the eerily silent clearing with scarlet splotches as the sound of soft slurps and gulps made themselves audible; the warm, sweet liquid trickled rapidly down her throat, the burning ebbing away until it was simply an annoying twitch that could be easily ignored and overlooked—it was a delicacy that she had never thought imaginable, but here it was, sinking into her every pore, fibre and muscle, cleansing her system of any and all tormenting desires, wants, _needs_.

She finally felt, for the first time in her life, _alive_.

"This way! I heard something! Otokage-sama ordered us to make sure that there were no enemies left alive, so spread out and scan the area!"

Sakura snapped backwards, the distant voices sounding far too close; she was sure that none of the shinobi had caught wind of her yet, and she couldn't sense any chakra... but that wasn't the problem.

She could smell them, hear them, almost very nearly _taste_ them on her tongue as she sunk her teeth into—it was then that it dawned on her.

Unparalleled senses, speed, agility, the want to suck them dry of their life's blood... a sickening feeling twisted in her gut as she sensed the men approaching, their chakras' flaring out like a flashlight in the middle of a dark room, their scents... undeniably scrumptious.

With the same speed as before, Sakura darted back into the treetops, masking her own chakra just in time to watch roughly eighty-seven enemy ninja pool into the now vacant clearing, excluding the now very mangled corpse that lay in their wake; it was only then that she realised what she had done.

The dead ninja's throat was completely torn open, exposing what was left of the inside, no blood to make the wound even _look_ gory; but then again, what could have possibly been more disturbing than to see another's life having been _literally_ drained out of them, and by _herself_ no less? Just what had she done? What had she _become_?

"Holy motherfucker! Are you guys seeing this?"

"Fuck, that's just sick!"

"I've never seen a jutsu that could not only tear away at another's flesh, but also drain their life from them!"

"The fuck is going on here?"

"We need to report this to Otokage-sama! Oshio, take the corpse back to the medical facilities and have Kabuto run the necessary examinations!"

"Hai!"

"Alright, move out, let's go people! We don't know if the thing that did this is still out there, so we've gotta make haste! Retreat! Back to the Sound Village!"

Sakura recognised many of the terminologies used, such as 'Otokage', 'Sound Village', and of course, who could ever forget the name of the man that assisted in kidnapping her love from Konoha, Yakushi Kabuto?

But Orochimaru was dead, as far as she could recall, so then who could have possibly taken over his supposed role as the kage of the Sound Village?

Most definitely not Kabuto, that was a given; he was far too underqualified to meet such standards, no matter how 'weak' the ninja of Otogakure were, if any at all.

There had only been two powerful shinobi to have graced that godforsaken place; Orochimaru, the phony fluke that overruled them simply with his 'forbidden jutsus'—it had been the only means of control he had had—and _him_, who ran after his older brother through seeking more power.

_Sasuke_.

Her lost love.

A pain tore through her chest, though it seemed more hollow than she remembered; it had been four years since she had seen him last, at age fifteen, and it must have simply been the time lost between them that had caused her heart to harden.

Still... normally the mention of Sasuke would have crippled her with a heartache more painful than physical torture, but it seemed to barely even twinge her heart anymore... what was happening to her?

Why was she changing so much, so rapidly?

And why was it that she had torn that man's throat to shreds just to get to his blood?

But what Sakura really wanted to know; what had she become?

* * *

The rosette tore through the trees, the shrill screams and yells feeling all too close to her, even when she knew that they were miles away; she couldn't fight the urge to run, to run from the noise, from the bloodshed and tears, from _herself_—she was afraid.

So, so afraid.

Of everything.

Whatever it was that she had become... it had completely altered her genetics, twisting her in ways that she couldn't have ever possibly imagined, and made her into something that she was not; it was unnatural.

The more she ran, the more frantic and panicked she became; the adrenaline that coursed through her veins only fuelled her fast escape, that same delicious scent slamming into her nose like a brick wall—it was driving her into a frenzy that she had never experienced before, and it terrified her.

She did not wish to become what she was, but it was far too late for her to be complaining; she was alive, to whatever implication that lead to, and had to live with the consequences for it—even if it meant submitting to the will of the demon within her.

The mouth-watering odour only grew in frequency until it was almost beside her, that same hunger tearing away at her entire being until she found herself snapping, completely losing control, and without even realising it, she had sought out the smell, and was led to a blood-fest; the overpowering scent drove her completely over the edge.

Sakura burst out through the thick canopy of trees, darting quickly toward the closest shinobi, whom was fighting off another of his kind, an enemy though—with that, the pinkette pounced, the horrified screams echoing throughout the Five Great Nations as the luscious green ferns were painted with endless splatters of blood.

* * *

_3 years later..._

* * *

"Haruno Sakura?"

Said woman raised her sparkling emerald orbs to the group of foreign men, whom had suddenly surrounded her as she sat alone in isolation; she had since cut herself off from any and all human interaction, for a little over three years, and so a visit from anyone was a rare and an unusual occurrence indeed.

Sakura had hoped that she would be able to control her murderous impulses, and so far she had done well; although she didn't quite know what she was, she had managed to survive solely on the rare enemy shinobi or two, and hadn't fed in over half a year—for that she was proud, as she had managed to control herself and teach her body when to reject the urges that used to constantly swarm her.

"What is it to you who I am?"

Sakura drawled apathetically, her eyes withdrawn and cold as she studied their appearances stolidly; they were all startling handsome, bordering beautiful even.

But none of them had anything on Sasuke... or at least, that was what Sakura convinced herself to be truth—it had been far too long since she had last seen his face.

Seven years.

But seven years too late.

He was already gone, leaving this world behind him; he was long dead.

"We are of the same kind; we know what you are, what you have become, and we can help you muster full control over it, as long as you can trust and leave with us."

The tallest man, seemingly the leader of the group, stated calmly, his cool, ice-blue eyes resting on her stilled frame as they regarded one another emotionlessly; he seemed to be truthful enough, from the way he was looking at her.

"And what may that be, if I have room to ask?"

Sakura deadpanned softly, her heart beating softer than normal; normally it would have hastened, but now she no longer felt it—it had taken her a whole year only to realise that it had never been _her_ heart pounding in her ears, but that of _every_ living shinobi that had been on the run that fateful day three years earlier. Hers no longer thrummed as strongly as it had before, but did so only if she continually drained another of their own life's blood; she was no longer herself.

She was a monster.

No matter what others said to dissuade her; as long as she drank blood, she would remain as such—the man's next words seemed to only support that testament.

"Quite simple actually; you are one of the night—one that is unusually enough able to walk in the light of day as well—one that feeds on the blood of others to sustain their livelihood, one that never ages, and is unnaturally beautiful, stunning to any mortal's eye."

"Get to the fucking point!"

Sakura spat irately, the steady beating of their hearts pumping blood around their bodies bringing a familiar itch to her throat; soon it would be an unbearable burning, that much she was certain of.

"Irritable, hmm? Not that I can't blame you. It must have been quite a while since you've last fed, little fledgling. But fear not, for we shall take you under our wing and guidance and teach you—"

"Either you tell me what I am, or just fuck off out of my life."

"It seems that you are more than just simply 'irritable'. Fine, I'll tell you what you are."

The eerie silence only fuelled the direness of Sakura's situation as the words echoed in the chilly midnight air.

"You are a _vampire_, little one. And a very unique one at that."

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked this guys! **

**Please review if you want me to continue on this one! **

**I have my own ideas of how a vampire should be, so please don't complain or be surprised when you see many differences; this fanfic will not follow the typical guidelines of a vampire. **

**Well, until next time then!**

**Ja! x)**

***Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
